Fallen - A Dimensions Story
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: Set in 2007 I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I do, however, own Heather Wilson.
1. Silent Night

Quick Info **(A/N: this will appear a few times through the book to tell you certain things)**

_The government received information from a trusted source that a new virus broke out in a small city in between the borders of America and Canada. It was called the Raderus Virus, apparently, those infected still had a mind, but they also acted like zombies. (Early versions of J'avo) They were able to use weapons and objects to kill the target they were after. The government did not know if they had a weak spot, and the BSAA was busy on multiple missions, so they sent Agent Leon Scott Kennedy to investigate._

_Leon checked and found a sample of the virus, he placed it in his belt and left, glad that for once, a mission was easy._

_But as always, he spoke too soon..._

**Date: December 23 2007**

Leon Kennedy ran through the dark alley, his shaking hands struggling to reload the Silver Ghost handgun. There were groups of Infected chasing him, yelling at him in a foreign language.

_They should have shot at me by now._ Leon thought as he turned a corner, his legs pumping with energy, he could run for a long time before he got tired, that was one of the benefits of his training as a government agent.

Leon was thirty years old, he had blond hair that was long on one side and short on the other; sort of a boy-band hairstyle, he had cerulean blue eyes and a muscular build enough to make any young girl drool. He looked ahead and saw two turns and a straightaway; after a second of thinking, he decided to take the straight path.

However, as he passed the turns someone rammed into him, knocking him to the side. The person who hit him slid a few feet forward before stopping.

Leon got up quickly, he did not feel the pain yet, but he knew he would soon. He looked down at the person who collided with him; she was a young woman in her early twenties.

For a moment, Leon thought she was Ada, but her long brown hair proved him wrong. The woman stood up, her face scrunching up in pain as she did.

Someone called Leon's name and he turned around, Ada was standing there, aiming her machine pistol down the same alley he had come from. Ada was wearing a red v-neck long-sleeve shirt with a black vest over that, she wore black jeans and black boots with a heel in them.

Leon noticed Ada's hair was a little longer than before, he looked at the girl then Ada again.

"I've got these guys, get her out of here!" she said, her tone a little strange.

Leon looked at the girl once more, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, helping her run a little faster. The woman looked behind her as they ran, her pale face holding an expression of terror as they ran farther and farther away from Ada.

"She'll be fine." Leon muttered.

Then Ada landed in Leon and the woman's way, stopping them from running.

"Done." She said, smirking.

Leon rolled his eyes and looked at the young woman, she had long brown hair that reached halfway down her back, her eyes were brown, she had smooth pale skin and was a little shorter than Leon.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" he said. "I really don't think it's your style to be running around with some civilian."

Ada flashed her you-don't-know-me-that-well smile.

"Evidently it is." she remarked, pointing towards the girl, who was leaning against the wall.

"Anyway, I just wanted to drop her off somewhere," Ada continued. "She'd only slow me down."

That struck a familiar cord within Leon's heart, Ada had said a similar line back in Raccoon City, when she was injured by the B.O.W. that had been chasing them.

Leon glanced at the girl again, his blue eyes following her as she slid down the wall.

"What makes you think she won't slow me down?" He whispered.

Ada walked over and pinched his cheek.

"That's not my problem." she said. "Go talk to the girl, she obviously needs some comfort."

Leon looked at the girl once more and sighed, she did look a bit shaken. He walked over to the girl, kneeling down and sitting next to her.

"Hey." he said.

The girl did not respond, it took Leon a moment to see her shaking, he noticed she wearing a t-shirt and was barefoot when it was less than two degrees outside.

"Damn, you must be freezing." he said, pulling off his thick coat and wrapping her in it.

After a moment of silence Leon spoke;

"I'm Leon, What's your name?" the woman looked up at him, her hair covering her face.

"She doesn't speak." Ada said. "She's a silent one."

Leon nodded and went to brush the hair out of the girls face but she turned her head away from him.

"Anyway, I have to go." Ada said and smiled. "See you around."

Before Leon could respond, she aimed her grapple gun up and grappled herself onto the roof of the building. He growled in annoyance.

"Women."

He looked at the girl again and noticed she was staring at him,

"I would like to know your name, at least." he said softly.

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, she opened it and showed him her ID,

_Heather Williams _

"Heather?" Leon gasped.

"I was waiting to see if you'd recognize me." She said softly.

"But if you and Ada are here that must mean…" Leon trailed off.

_That Wesker is here. _

"No," Heather said. "I escaped from Wesker a while ago, Ada was just helping me out."

Leon stared at her for a moment.

_If she escaped, why didn't she come find me or Chris?_ he asked himself.

Then he remembered one of the last things she said to him before they escaped the island.

**_"He'd find me and kill anyone who'd try to keep me away from him."_**

_She was trying to protect us._

Leon shook his head to get rid of the memory and decided to change the subject.

"How did you get your arm to turn normal?" he asked, pointing towards the arm that used to be green and infected.

"A new serum I'm trying out." Heather said. "It only lasts a few hours to someone as infected as me."

"How many of those do you have?" Leon asked; of course Heather wouldn't be stupid enough to use up a small amount of serums for her own gain… would she?

"I have a large amount of these, it's that 'Special present' I told you about in the emails."

Leon's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're Mystery?" he said.

Heather looked confused, her eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, who'd you think it was? Ada?" she laughed, but when Leon did not laugh with her, she stopped. "I guess you did."

"So what else does the serum do?" Leon asked, deciding to do his job. "Are there any side effects?"

Heather paused, her eyes looked up as if she was thinking.

"I haven't had any side effects in the couple years I've been using it." she said. "But the virus that Wesker gave me has been, sort of 'canceled out'. So I have no enhanced sight, hearing, strength, or healing. Um, with Wesker's virus I was kind of fearless, now I'm practically afraid of everything."

Leon nodded, memorizing what she said in case his superiors asked him about it.

"Well, I guess there is one side effect," Heather said. "When my body tries to quickly heal itself after an injury, the serum stops it so it can go at a normal pace, but it makes pain ten times worse than normal."

Leon felt a bit confused.

"But how do you know if it's not normal pain?" he asked. "You've had lessened feeling for years, how do you know if it is normal or not."

Heather smirked, as if she had the answer to everything.

"I thought you might ask that." she said. "I believe that a paper cut is not supposed to feel like a knife is sticking out of your finger, or a light burn is not supposed to feel like it caught on fire and is staying like that."

Leon winced, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm guessing you've had those experiences before?" he asked.

Heather did not answer, she only nodded.

"Okay…" he said awkwardly, changing the subject again. "We will rest here for the night and try to get out of the city in the morning. I'll keep watch for a while."

Heather nodded and rested her head on Leon's shoulder, he flinched, he had almost forgotten what it felt like for someone to do that. It felt nice despite everything that was going on.

After a few hours, Leon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Haunted

The sound of scuffling woke Leon up, he looked around and saw nothing, but that did not wipe away his suspicions. He kept a watchful eye on the alleyway, listening to everything; Heather's steady breathing, Infected yelling faintly, and the scuffling noise.

Leon finally found the source of the scuffling and saw a large rat making its way to him, eyeing him hungrily. He could tell the rat was infected, he stood up and kicked the rat with all of his might, sending it flying into the distance. Then he noticed that they were right next to a shoe store,

"Odd coincidence." he muttered, and lifted Heather into his arms.

She instantly woke up and started squirming.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Leon said, getting her attention. "Take it easy, it's just me. I need to get you a decent pair of shoes because we'll be running a lot."

Heather stood still, staring at Leon with anger in her eyes, then she pushed one of her legs down, clearly she wanted to walk.

"You could have just woken me up." she muttered.

Leon let her down and pressed his back against the wall, gesturing for her to do the same, so she did. Leon looked around the corner to check if there were any hostiles, oddly, the streets were empty.

They walked to the entrance of the shoe store.

The doors opened and they both suddenly had doubts of actually finding a pair of shoes.

The place was a mess, empty boxes everywhere, old wrecked shoes scattered, and blood sprayed on the counters and walls.

Heather walked towards a boots isle and started looking, Leon rolled his eyes, "Women." he muttered.

She dug around and pulled out a pair of worn out black converse sneakers, she checked to see what size they were then squatted down to put them on.

Heather tied the laces while Leon weaved shoelaces into a gun strap, (just in case he actually found a machine gun). Heather looked outside for a moment and saw a zombie at the door. Her eyes widened, she backed up, and tripped over a pair of shoes.

Leon caught her before she touched the ground; she looked at him then the zombie, who had disappeared.

"Be careful." Leon muttered, lifting her up. "I don't want to have to carry your heavy ass everywhere." Heather shot him an angered look, and slapped him. Leon's head turned with the slap, he knew he deserved it.

_That's what you get for opening your mouth, Kennedy._

**Le Timeskip **

Leon walked with Heather on the streets, he felt a small chill in his bones, he could feel something or someone watching them.

_Probably Ada. She's might be watching over Heather. _

_There has to be something about Heather that Ada wants, could it be the serum? Could it be her blood?._

"Heather?" he said, looking at her.

She turned her head and faced him, walking a little faster to keep eye contact.

"Why was Ada interested in you?"

"I don't know." the young woman shrugged, looking away from him.

"You're lying." he said. "You know what she wants."

Heather muttered something then slowed down behind him, like she thought it was going to stop the conversation.

"Are you infected with the virus?" he asked, his voice cold.

Heather froze, and her eyes went wide. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but instead she jumped forward and shoved him to the side. Even without her super strength Heather was strong, because Leon stumbled and fell into a pile of trash bags.

He tried to get up but slipped, then a blood-curdling scream rang in the air. Leon shot up, stumbling on the bags again but regaining his balance. Heather was being dragged away by a worm BOW, Leon ran faster, trying to catch up with her.

Heather's fingers were scraping on the asphalt road, leaving small blood streaks as she tried to grab different things to stop it from dragging her underground. Then she hooked her arms around a street pole, stopping it all together.

Leon made it to where Heather was, the BOW had Heather's left leg in a tight hold, she let out a moan as it tightened even more.

Leon shot at it, but as the bullets struck the worm, it tightened again and Heather cried out. Leon knew he needed to hurry up and get it off of her. But before he could do anything else, a loud SNAP come from Heather's leg.

She screamed and nearly let go of the pole, Leon quickly fell to his knees and pulled out his knife, stabbing it repeatedly.

"Fucking let her go!" He screamed at it.

Then it let go. It dropped Heather and slithered away, leaving them alone. He grabbed her and pulled her up so her back was on his chest, he leaned against a tipped over car. Heather moaned and grabbed his hand, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Leon brought his finger to his headset.

"Hunnigan?" he called softly.

"What is it, Leon?" she replied.

"We won't be able to make it to the original rendezvous point, I need an alternative that doesn't involve walking to another city."

Leon heard loud typing for a moment,

"The BSAA have a safe-cabin about twelve miles away, I'll upload the location to your PDA."

Leon nodded, "I also need a medic here as soon as possible… I found Hea-" he corrected himself before he could make that mistake "-a young woman - and her leg is broken." he said, squeezing Heather's hand.

"I'll try to get you some medical supplies, but it-" the radio cracked then went out.

"Hunnigan?!" Leon called, he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly panicked, Hunnigan had only been cut off one other time before, but he was not in the middle of a city at the time.

Heather trembled and bit her lip, probably to keep herself from screaming.

"It's okay," Leon soothed. "I'm gonna get you outta here."

"It hurts…" Heather started sobbing. "It hurts so much…"

Leon rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her tighter against him.

"I know, and I'm sorry." he whispered. "But I promise we'll make it out of here, both of us. And we'll get your leg fixed as soon as we get back."

Heather trembled and continued to cry until she could not cry any more.

Soft white snowflakes started to fall from the sky.


	3. Imaginary

A muffled scream came from Heather as Leon tightened the bag around her leg.

"I know it hurts, but you have to deal with it for now." He hated that it sounded so cold and stern, but the situation required it.

The trash bag was doing nothing to help her leg, all it was doing was making Heather's leg hurt worse.

"I have no idea why I thought this would work." he muttered to himself.

Heather grabbed Leon's shoulder and whimpered softly. Leon looked up and into her brown eyes, shiny with more tears.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

_Quick Information:_

_The cold weather helped numb the pain for Heather, so she was able to walk with Leon's help. _

_They covered the first 10 miles with almost no problems. (they did have to rest every half hour because of Heather)._

Leon held onto Heather's arm as tight as he could, his legs were tired and almost ready to give out. "We'll have to rest for a moment." he said.

They slowly slid down and leaned against a tree, both feeling cold and exhausted.

Heather instantly fell asleep as soon as she got comfortable, and Leon watched their surroundings. He was always unable to sleep because of his nightmares. The dreams were so real that Leon would spend more hours awake then he did asleep.

Heather shifted her body and winced as her leg moved, Leon thought for a moment. He knew he needed to check to see if anything else on Heather was broken or hurt.

_I should wake her up, but I don't want to cause her any more pain. _

Leon fixed himself so he was on his knees in front of her, then he pulled her bare arm out of the sleeve of the jacket. He checked her entire arm thoroughly before checking the other.

Leon knew the next place he had to check was her ribs, a light red tint appeared on his cheeks at the thought. He lifted her shirt and started lightly pressing on her rib bones.

All of a sudden, he felt tight fingers around his throat, he knew it was Heather, so he dropped the shirt and raised his eyes to meet hers. She had a look of fury on her face

"Sorry." he wheezed, losing air quickly.

But she didn't let go, her eyes squinted and a low, almost inhuman, growl erupted from her throat. Leon tried to peel her hands off his neck but she had an tight grip.

"Heather…" Leon said, his voice barely audible.

He could see the world getting dark, then Heather's eyes grew wide and she let go, her face turned red and she looked down.

Leon sat up, rubbing his neck and taking deep breaths as air came rushing in, he noticed Heather was sobbing quietly. Tears flowed down her cheeks and hit the snowy ground, turning to ice. Leon started to understand what just happened.

"Heather?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Heather raised her eyes to meet his, pain and anguish behind them.

_Oh, shit, something happened to her._ Leon thought.

He felt sick. He crawled over to her and sat next to her. "I'm sorry." Heather tilted her head on his shoulder and sobbed until she fell asleep again. Leon kissed her forehead and slowly closed his eyes.


	4. My Immortal

Leon woke up shivering, it had gotten much colder since they had fallen asleep. Heather was already awake, He stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they got to their feet.

Le Timeskip-

The snow was nearly blinding them, the wind blew the flakes right in their eyes, stinging and soothing at the same time. Leon felt Heather sagging against him, "Come on," he said, lifting her back up. "We're almost there."

In truth, he didn't know at all, his PDA died while they were walking, but he was able to remember that the cabin was north from their position.

So that is were they were headed.

**Heather**

Heather was freezing. The jacket Leon had given her was not enough against the cold overcoming her body, and her injured leg did not help much either.

She tried to at the same pace as Leon, but her legs had gone numb and it was hard to continue walking when she couldn't feel the ground below her. She looked down to see if it was still there, but that ended up being a mistake.

She collapsed in the snow.

**Leon**

Leon knelt over her shivering form, sliding one hand under her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her into his stable arms and started walking again. "We're almost there." he whispered, holding her tight to him.

Heather shivered violently in his arms. Leon looked down at her, his cerulean blue eyes meeting her brown eyes. "Hold on." he said softly. Then he looked up, the cabin came into view; he sighed in relief and walked a little faster.

As he got close to the cabin, he heard Heather make a little noise, he looked down just in time to see her eyes roll back into her head and she became limp in his arms.

A few minutes later

Leon kicked open the door and ran towards the fireplace laying Heather down in front of it. He closed the door and started tearing the place apart for wood. He broke the table and threw the legs into the fireplace; then he grabbed some old paper and tossed them in. He checked his pockets for the lighter Claire gave him and found it.

Heather let out a dry cough, blood coming out of her mouth. Leon panicked and set the paper on fire, and then he pulled Heather into his lap and started rubbing her chest, trying to get her warm. He grabbed out his water bottle and started giving her little sips of it.

"LEON?!" Hunnigan's voice yelled into the headset,.

Leon groaned at the loud sound and replied, "What is it, Hunnigan?"

Hunnigan let out a sigh of relief, Leon heard other people talking in the background.

"Got an audience, huh?" he grumbled sourly, rubbing Heather's cheek.

"You won't believe the hell we've been through trying to find you." Hunnigan said.

"Speak for yourself," Leon growled. "Me and Heather had to walk for twelve miles out in the freezing weather, and the snow didn't make it any better."

Hunnigan gasped, but Leon did not want to hear it anymore.

"I'm gonna go radio silent, I need some sleep." he said. "Good night, Hunnigan."

Heather moaned and grabbed Leon's shirt tightly, she was still unconscious but she was cold and in pain.

Leon laid down and wrapped his arm around her. He was a little cold, but because he came prepared with a thick shirt, he knew he would be fine.

Leon's eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep.


	5. Hello

**Heather**

Heather woke up; the moonlight was beaming through the windows. The cabin was relatively large, there was a broken table and the place had been trashed.

She went to get up but something stopped her, she looked down and saw Leon's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Instead of taking it off, she laid back down and put her hand over his.

**Leon**

Leon made a grunting noise and opened his eyes; he instantly saw Heather's hand and smiled.

"Good morning." he said softly.

Heather turned and looked into his cerulean blue eyes; they stared at each other for a long moment. Heather smiled lightly, "Thank you." she whispered softly, her voice cracking from her dry throat.

They stared at each other for a long time before Leon slowly leaned forward to kiss Heather's forehead, her cheeks turned pink at the sudden contact.

Leon smirked then kissed her lips.

It warmed Heather up right away and she moaned lightly, so lightly Leon almost did not hear it. He pushed a little harder against her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, deepening the already passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and shifted herself so she was facing him, wincing lightly as her leg moved. The moment wasn't perfect, but it was enough for them.

Soon they pulled away for air, staring into each other's eyes again; Leon pressed his forehead to Heather's, their breaths hot against each other's faces.

Then he kissed her again, Heather returned the kiss and Leon moved closer to her. Lost for a moment in the other, was all the two wanted and needed. Forgetting for a moment what had happened and being oblivious to the cold, cruel world.

**A/N: Special thanks to NightysWolf on deviantART for the last line!**

Leon held her close, listening to her soft voice sing to him. She sang many soft songs to try to help him sleep, but instead they just kept him up, because he wanted to hear more. As she began her fifth song, the door to the cabin opened.

Leon shot up, aiming his handgun at what looked like the leader of three people. However, as he got a closer look at whom the leader was, he dropped the gun.

Chris Redfield laughed, "I thought I'd never be so happy to see your ugly face." he said.

Then Chris' eyes shifted towards Heather, whose hair was messed up and covering her face, her hand gripped Leon's arm tightly.

"I see you've got yourself a lady friend." Chris said, nodding to her. "Dan, John, go stand guard."

The two soldiers nodded and walked off. Leon looked into Heather's frightened eyes, "It's okay…" he said, pushing one side of her hair into her ear.

"Wait…" Chris said. Leon looked at him, Chris was staring at Heather, and his eyes held something Leon could not read.

Chris walked towards Heather and pushed the other side of Heather's messy hair out of the way, and then he gasped. "Heather." he choked out.

Heather recognized who he was and tears started sliding down her cheeks. "Chris?" she whispered, pulling him into a hug. Chris squeezed her tight, but she did not mind at all.


	6. Epilogue: Sucks To Be You Right Now

Heather rested her head on Leon's chest, singing softly:

**_"I'm so tired of being here,_**

**_supressed by all my... childish fears,_**

**_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_**

**_Your presence still lingers here,"_**

Leon interrupted her, "You have a beautiful voice."

Heather blushed and hugged him tightly, as if she thought it was a dream and it would end any second. Leon kissed her gently, touching her cheek to hold her there for a while.

"I want to enjoy the few days I have with you." he whispered against her lips. Heather lightly moaned in agreement and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What a touching display."

Leon broke away from Heather, grabbed his Silver Ghost pistol and aimed in the direction of the voice in a matter of seconds.

It was Wesker.

He had a smirk on his face. Heather launched herself out of the bed and went for Wesker's neck, screaming in rage. The blond simply grabbed her then spun her to face Leon, then locked an arm around her neck.

Heather struggled for air while trying to fight him off. Wesker threw her at the wall then ripped Leon out of the bed, his head smashing against the corner of his dresser.

"Stop!" Heather shrieked as Wesker went to kick Leon.

Wesker turned his head to look at her, his glowing eyes softening ever so slightly behind the glasses.

Heather wrapped her hands around Wesker's neck, choking him, but he just threw her off as if she was light as a feather. He zoomed towards her and shoved a cloth over her nose and mouth, she squealed for a moment then collapsed.

Leon tried to get up, he did not want Heather to go back to the man who did horrible things to her; but he was too weak, Wesker had cracked Leon's skull.

Wesker lifted Heather into his arms then kicked Leon hard in the ribs.

He could do nothing as Wesker left with Heather.


End file.
